High school life of the sonic crew and the Alicia crew
by EssieTheFennecFox35
Summary: follow them as they go through school and all the drama that goes on and how they managed to make it through high school to college. also there are a lot of oc's in here so please read the warnings first just so you know. also if it gets enough reviews once im done i might do the last year for the younger ones and the older ones in college. also rated m for later chapters.-blueFire


_**Hi people I know that this is my first ever sonic the hedgehog fanfiction and I sure do hope you like it and are willing to read on but you must read the WARNING though seeing as I don't want people to dis me without reading the warnings that I have put up explaining. **__**first of all the pairings in this will be**_

_**Essie(my OC) x Jamie(my OC) o**_

_**Alicia(Aliciathewolf45's OC) x Espio o**_

_**Shadow x Amy (go shadamy sisters) o**_

_**Sonic x sally o**_

_**Odd (my OC) x Spark (my OC) o**_

_**tails x cream y**_

_**rouge x knuckles o**_

_**Annie(my OC) x silver (im sorry but im making silver younger then he normally is) y**_

_**Sonika(my OC) x Manik (i know that they are all triplets but i wanted to make manik younger) y**_

_**if you ask I might actually let you borrow one of my OC's. you can borrow Essie as long as you tell me what the story you are putting her into is called so that I can find it, and she is also Alicia the wolf's long-lost sister so go see Aliciathewolf45 for proof i was aloud to use her character and also just to let you know I am Essie in the story seeing as it is me with my name my personality and my traits.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter<strong> **1**

in a room at the end of the hall sat a general staring out a window waiting for the return of his assistant which is at the moment typing up all the useful information about dr. Eggman who`s whereabouts are totally unknown to them all. '_I hope that we find out so that we can send the strong gang of mobians in on the mission'_ not too long after thinking that the huge double doors opened to show a cream colored fox. ''ah Emilia i see you are back and I sure do hope that you brought me good news?'' the general asked nicely. Emilia The Cream colored Fox just nodded at him, gently.

Emilia took the papers and put them in front of his desk so that he could read them. ''you may go now Emilia.'' he told her softly, before returning his gaze to the papers in front of him and started to read them. Emilia left the room leaving the general alone and in piece so he can read the papers and have a quiet moment to think about what he was planning to do.

3 hours later in Tails workshop

tails and Knuckles were sat in his living room discussing when tails got a beep on his computer and knuckles on his smart both checked what it was about and found out that it was the general saying for them to come in tomorrow morning. ''what do you think knuckles should we I mean it could be important?''

''I guess you are right or maybe it could be a complete waste of time but then again I guess we could seeing as Tikal said if I had ever wanted her and shade would watch the master emerald. so I could take up that offer and might aswell go seeing as I never have out better to do.'' said knuckles in a debating way ending with a yes.

''great so let's get some rest so we will be up early in the morning'' said tails whilst yawning. knuckles nodded and tails led him to the door. ''bye knuckles I will meet you tomorrow at the generals HQ'' said Tails. knuckles also said goodbye and left tails went straight to his bed.

same time at the chaotix's

Espio heard a beeping from his watch and checked it. the general too wanted him to help and come along. He went to tell vector and Charmy that he is needed somewhere tomorrow, he found them sat on the sofa ing the living room, they both stopped when they saw Espio just stood there. ''im needed at the generals and i will ask for mighty and ray to fill in, in my absence, as I know they cant wait to see you again and you need someone else to help you'' said Espio. Both Charmy and Vector nodded and said yes. Espio was very grateful and went straight to mighty and ray`s house to tell them, once he got outside of their house he knocked three times and waited for an answer but none came so he went to knock again but the door opened and Espio accidentally punched mighty in the face.

''hey Espio what the hell was that for I didn't do nothing to you'' he yelled in a hushed voice not wanting to wake his neighbour's up. Espio rolled his eyes.

'' I went to knock on your door again as you opened it very quickly so I couldn't retract my arm in time, I just wanted to let you know I will be away tomorrow and will need you to fill in for me at team chaotixs?'' asked Espio. Ray popped up after saying this and both him and mighty did a little cheer whilst jumping up and down. Espio left soon enough and went back to the house where the chaotixs lived,then went straight to his bed to sleep seeing as he was needed up very early in the morning.

at creams house

''so cream you know the general'' asked Emilia rhetorically ''well you see he has some good news for you and all of your friends and you need to go to the generals office and don't worry I will be there'' said Emilia in a comforting way

''but auntie Emilia are you sure that it is good news not bad news I mean it could be bad news for all we know the general never tells us what he is planning untill the day we are alltogether'' said cream

''dont worry cream he told me its good news and for a while will be fun'' said her auntie Emilia with a great big smile adorning her face, which in return got Cream to smile too. ''but right now cream its way past your bedtime and you need to be up for the morning so let's go to sleep now'' Said Emilia. She went with cream and got her ready for bed. once she was ready cream got in the bed and turned her light off. ''goodnight cream'' she said very quietly

''goodnight Auntie Emilia'' replied cream before dosing off into a harmless and calming sleep.

at shadow and silvers house

Silver got a message on his phone saying him and shadow was needed in the morning at the generals office. he general had told silver that shadow was also needed as shadow didn't have a phone nor want one. ''yo shadow bro we are both needed at the generals office straight away tomorrow morning at 8am''

''well message back and say that I am so not off because I bet it wont be fun'' right after shadow said that silver got another message threatening shadow has to come or else he wont get paid.

''hey bro apparently the general wont pay you no money unless you go tomorrow now do you wanna go?'' silver said whilst laughing hard. shadow was twitching like mad with a scowl obtained on his face.

''fine I will go but tell the general that im off only because I actually wanna get paid my money'' shadow said as he stormed through the room and into his, then shouted back out something that made silvers muzzle go to flaming red just like the stripes on Shadows black fur. ''yeah but I think you didn't really wanna go but you wanted to see Annie as she will be there as well didn't you?'' shadow asked rhetorically. Silver didn't answer him but kept his mouth shut as he knew he will have no choice but to drag his stubborn brothers ass up there.

At Rouge`s and Annie's house

seeing as they don't have parents they both stick together even going to clubs they still do. Annie was asleep and Rouge was downstairs having a warm cup of milk when she heard a small monotone voice in her ear saying _'__agent rouge you are needed to come to my headquarters as I have an important request for you.' _she knew that she didn't have to reply so she continued to drink her milk.

she thought maybe she should wake Annie on this as she thought that it would be a good idea but she decided to go against it and tell her in the morning,although unknown to her Annie was awake with the ear piece in and listened carefully to what the general said and thought about it and decided that she would go whether or not rouge is going.

at the kingdom of Pandonia in a palace

Essie and Alicia was sat in a room that they shared sat opposite each other with their legs crossed '' so Essie what have you actually been up to when you were gone?'' asked Alicia very gently. (oh and just so you know they are talking about when Essie went camping two days ago)

'' funny story really I mean me, tails, Espio, rouge and Annie were there and we met a few enemies there and two new friends called Odd the Fox and Jamie the Snow-Leopard. and if I recall correctly our enemies were called scourge, riker, sorn all hedgehog cousins, um there was a cat called Annabelle and she had a twin called Isabelle, also a little rabbit called, Karenda.'' she said whilst pulling names at all her enemies except for karenda.

''so by any chance did Espio say anything about me?'' asked Alicia. Essie put her index finger on her chin in a thinking pose, a minute had passed before Essie looked at Alicia and clicked her fingers.

''welllll...he did say that he missed from the moment we got there all he mentioned was you except for when he was busy.'' said Essie with a small sigh.

''wow really so he might actually have feelings for me who knows wow just wow I wonder if he returns the same feelings for me as I do him, buuttt... anyways on with your camping story'' said Alicia in her dreamy voice.

''so anyways we sorta was getting into fights and there were these broken old busses on these wierd stands one in each field and our team/gang went to the more decent one whilst they went to the one far away on the opposite side. we started working on clearing everything out and redoing it, near the doors at the back there was boarded up windows which we painted green to match the walls, then we moved a huge round table near there with six small chairs around it, and a tall platform next to it. there was an area for reading, drawing, painting, or writing with a shelf for books/note books/ and a small netbook. a small table for four people to sit around.

''also there was a small place in the front for us incase we ended up getting hurt or injured, and there was a medic, skilled fighter someone hatching an escape route, leader, co-leader, someone planning what our next move is and someone who is cleaning the place out and painting it, she also put our team name on a banner and hung it outside of the bus saying ''Pandonia Bloods'' whilst theirs said 'beware of rebels'., it was so hilarious. not only that but the next few days a few of each team tried to break in the middle of the night whilst we were all sleeping but didn't notice that we were all asleep inside of the bus lied down on the sofas on the upstairs that no one knew about as we made it extra by our handyman Tails the Kitsune(japanese for fox and is pronounced kitsune A). A couple of days later we heard dirty water fall and we quickly rushed downstairs to find Isabelle screaming about going to need a long shower and how discriminating it was. you know what?'' asked Essie laughing her head off ''im surprised that she actually knew what that word meant, then next we heard her run away crying don't know why though she only had to get a we heard a noise from upstairs and found out that scourge, Sorn and Annabelle were trying to get in that way, then we all went downstairs running, next Karenda and Riker were trying to get in at the back we knew that we had no escape exits well sort of anyways.

Tails then grabbed Annie's hand and signaled for us to be quiet and follow him, he moved the huge round table for six revealing a secret exit which we all went through, he then put it back into place. after 3 minutes past I cursed under my breath repeating the same word which was hell over and over till Annie asked me whats wrong and I said that we left the plans under my cushion aka where I slept whilst I was there. we instantly on instinct sent Espio our skilled fighter to go and protect odd and she is our co-leader and needed to go fetch the plans.

tails showed us a way out so we could escape. since there was only five of us left, Jamie and Tails stayed behind whilst Me and Rouge and Annie, left in the direction of their bus/HQ'' once we got there we went straight in since they took a direct approach when truthfully they should have used tactics and left some people behind so they could be in defensive stage as well as in the attacking stage. we ended up getting their plans and took off back to ours without being seen. we snuck back under the bus to find Tails said that Jamie went up to help but he wasn't a good fighter so he stayed down there waiting for the return of us so he could explain all of these things to us.

and that was really it for that day but there was more il tell you for the next few days of what they did have planned to do. although you might not get why a beeping from Essie's brand new computer ''we did all of this but I guess that seeing as'' next a beeping from Alicia's Phone was howling like a wolf (literally I mean when a wolf howls at the moon). ''we have more important matters to attend to and we need to go to sleep so I am going to tell you the rest tomorrow if you want?'' asked Essie.

'' yeah sure I would just love to hear the rest of it. I would never have asked to know if I didn't want to and I could have stopped you half way through and said no I don't wanna hear anymore but I didn't so that means that I do want to listen.'' stated Alicia very smartly.

'' lol Alicia you are aware on how smart you are right so I have to say you also improved on your speed so well done Ally'' said Essie backing away from her slowly. Alicia's eye started to twitch like mad.

''dont you ever dare as to call me ally again and you should know not to call me that.'' said Alicia fuming. Essie ran to her computer and jumped onto the spiny chair spinning around till it stopped at the computer so Essie could Turn it on. Alicia got her phone out and checked her message. ''mine says that it is from the general saying that we are needed tomorrow morning at the HQ'' said Alicia yawning.

Essie too yawned ''well mine says the same and also I think its best to go to bed since its 11pm and we are needed there at 8 which means we only get about 7 hours sleep.'' said Essie getting into bed with Alicia doing the same in hers they both turned off the lights and went to sleep.

The next day

Alicia And Essie woke up seriously late it was already 7:30 and it takes them about forty-five minutes to get ready and half an hour to get there. Amazingly they were ready to get going at about eight. Essie was wearing a pink belly top and a matching light pink leggings with a matching skirt that goes up to her knees over the top., she also had on her usual boots but only they were fully pink with no black or green and they didn't have a heel on them, they were just flat boots. she had her hair covering her right eye and was down to her mid back.

Alicia was wearing her usual red v neck t-shirt and black trackies along with her black trainers. her blonde shoulder length hair slightly wavy. not too long afterwards had we ran out the door and opened our wings ready to fly then they took off souring through the sky. lucky enough the two fly angel-wolves had manage to make it to the generals HQ in a split 15 minutes and there wings ached like mad.

''never again am I ever gonna go through that much pain again.'' Alicia whined, Essie just groaned from the pain.

''this aching pain kills and I now think that I am exhausted.'' said Essie grouchy and gently rubbing her wings. they slowly walked into a room full of mobians with a painful expression on both of their faces they both sat down with everyone else in front of the generals desk waiting to hear what important news he has to say. he slowly got up and coughed to get everyone's attention and started speaking.

''right I have brought you all here to tell you some important news and all of you will take it differently.'' he said in a very important way. ''we have found out where dr. eggman is working and we need to send you undercover to the only mobius school and its far from here and if i recall correctly the school there is at the top of a mountain and is always covered in snow''. ''we need you to go there and find out what is going on and you will be joining a few days after when the school started you will be in different years though seeing as you are all different ages but you will see when you get there. and also no using your powers and Essie no you can't use your powers in class the teacher wont allow candles.

Alicia no you cannot use any of your powers and you have to try not getting into fights and your pet chao Cherry has to stay here sadly unless Emilia is willing to look after her whilst you are at school-'' she nodded a yes.''so you can take her. and as for you shadow I want you to start socializing more'' as soon as the words left his lips shadow grunted in a so what manner. the general just gave off an annoyed sigh.

''you also have to leave your shoes here and get ones so you wont be noticed in the school and you are not allowed to run all the time but can sometimes just not at top speed. next on my list of victims espio you are not allowed to meditate during the school hours in the school or use your ninja blades. silver you are forbidden to use telekinesis as you will be horribly notice because your hand glows when you use telekinesis I will give you this it should help to stop you from accidentally using your powers.'' he handed silver a blue dog tag necklace with a silver chain, which he gladly accepted.

''rouge and Annie you cannot take your spy gear into the school understood?'' asked the general and rouge just nodded. he then turned to knuckles. ''and you will have normal gloves instead of your digging ones.'' said the general swapping them round. ''tails i hope you wont take your plane and i also hope that you will only do what you are told to do in design and technology. and oh yes cream just be yourself.'' said the general very happily.

''in the house there is about eight rooms two of which are guest rooms and the rest of you have to share you will get four cars and about 2 motorbikes and that is to share between you all.'' he replied and Emilia took us out to the garage she tossed us keys. Essie walked over to a pink and brown motorbike whilst Alicia went to a red and brown motorbike, then they simultanuslyly went. ''i choose the motorbike'' they shouted with a smug look at everyone else. all of the older ones just groaned because they wanted the motorbike as they only had two motorbikes.

next was Rouge and Annie they picked a car which said Gems on the sides and was a shiny glittery orange car, Emilia and cream shared with them. Emilia got in the drivers seat and rouge went into the passenger seat whilst Cream and Annie were sat in the back.

Silver, knuckles and Tails got there car next it was an old type of red car with silver writing on the side saying Silver T.K in big letters. silver and knuckles got into the front whilst Tails sat in the back knowing that they werent gonna let him sit in the front.

Espio and Shadow sat in the front of a cool Black car with Purple writing saying Rebel, it didnt have a roof making the guys look even hotter. everyone was rearing to go with Emilia in the lead with everyone following her to where they were supposedly staying. They Had eventually got to their destination, they all stared up in awe.

''so you mean to tell me both this is a small mansion and it only has eight rooms?'' asked Rouge and Annie simultaneously. Emilia laughed and looked to everyone to answer the question so that everyone can hear her.

''well you see this has a personal bathroom to each bedroom and two bathrooms downstairs. a giant living room with most of the games that you will ever need and the TV is so huge you can have it doing four different things. and also girls who love to cook there is a gigantic kitchen!'' Exclaimed/shouted Emilia excitedly.

everyone one looked so excited you would think that their eyes were gonna pop out at how wide they were. then with no warning They all trampled past Emilia making her laugh and slowly follow them. Each of them went to their rooms, each room was sort of split in half, half the room was one color and the other half was another color, although not very many of them noticed what color they were seeing as they all fell straight to sleep on their beds.

Emilia wasn't asleep but she was on the phone talking to the general. ''yes they love the place too bad your explanation took awhile and then there was picking there vehicles and the seven hour-long drive, and most of them didn't go to sleep until very late.'' ...''yes i will inform them in the morning that they are to attend school straight away.'' ... ''I will try sir seeing as that might be a bit of a task I mean I really don't think you have a chance trying to get them to wear clothes seeing as they never ever had done before.'' ... ''yes sir i hope that they will seeing as if they don't that would leave it up to the girls to do it but they are not enough to defeat '' she stated with a glint of hope in her eyes. ... ''goodnight to you too sir i will make sure that everything goes smoothly'' she said before putting the phone back down and leaving to go to the living room to go to sleep on the sofa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah so please Review seeing as I don't really know if I did a good job, and maybe the more reviews I get the more i might continue to make the story more improved and not for the few first chapters but I will be allowing other people's OC's but I will only allow four of them maybe more I don't know (but they have to play the role of Badass who gets their ass kicked) thank you :) <em>**

**_oh and um also im sorry that the first chapter was very crap im usually good at stories but first chapters are usually worse then this so ye please read the next chapter_**


End file.
